Mothers Care
by BreesUnicorn
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt celebrate becoming Facebook official, when they are interupted
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) if you don't know me i am Bree and welcome to my fanfic :D**

**Im not too sure about this but I plan on doing heaps of Kurtbastian in the future so give me your honest opinon**

**I dont own glee**

**AU kind of having Blaine cheating on Kurt at the start of season 3 **

* * *

In Lima, A small town in Ohio a Facebook relationship status changed. This small change caused more trouble than expected.  
Kurt Hummel is in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe  
10 people like this  
Comments

**Blaine Anderson**: What is this?

**Santana Lopez**: Hummel really? U wants a meerkat? Guess he can't be worse than Frodo

**Brittany S Pierce:** Can meerkats eat dolphin? Oh Blaine this is Facebook if you want I can get lord tubbington to show you how to use it

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt! How could you, you know that you and Blaine are just on a break. Your endgame, Blaine loves you so much and it's rude that you keep walking all over him.

**Finn Hudson:** Cool dude Hurt my brother though and ill hurt you warbler

**Sebastian Smythe**: Thanks bro! I'd be more afraid of what Kurt would do though

**Blaine Anderson:** I know what Facebook is Britt I'm not stupid! What the hell Finn you're my bro not Sebastian's

**Santana Lopez:** Don't you dare imply Britt's stupid Hobbit or I will cut your cement hair off your head with a chainsaw, alright?

**Finn Hudson:** Since you cheated on Kurt and Sebs been here helping Kurt, can a chainsaw even cut through cement?

**Brittany S Pierce**: Lord Tubbington says some can

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** You're too good for Kurt anyway Blaine! Consider yourself unfriended Kurt

**Kurt Hummel:** Seriously Tina, what have you become? You use to be such a strong female why do you let Blaine control you! Blaine this is my life, despite what you and Rachel think you don't own me! Britt lord tubbington shouldn't be near chainsaws, remember last time when he attacked your neighbour's cat with one? Thank you Santana I can hold my own though and I swear your only dating me for Finn Seb

_**Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce and 2 others like this**_

**Brittany S Pierce:** He told me he wouldn't with this one Kurtie I swear

**Carole Hummel-Hudson**: I'm so happy you boys got your act together

**Annabelle Smythe:** They are adorable so proud you finally managed to tie my Seb down Kurt, I'll be home soon boys!

Logging off of Facebook, Kurt flops back on Sebastian's bed, smiling up at his now official boyfriend. Sebastian closes his laptop and wanders towards his bed, smiling down at his angel of a boyfriend.  
"It's official now I suppose" Sebastian says, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"I guess it is" Kurt replies, flinging his arms around his boyfriends neck smirking as he asks "So how do you propose we celebrate?"  
Leaning down to kiss Kurt, Sebastian whispers again his lips "I think I may know a way". Laughing loudly the new couple begin kissing. Sebastian lays Kurt on his back, hovering over the pale boy. "You're perfect you know" he states, leaning down to kiss his pale neck earning a gentle moan from Kurt. "You got lucky didn't you" he teases, pulling Sebastian's lips back up to his own.

"I know I did" Sebastian whispers as he kisses Kurt's nose. Kurt leans forward and gently nuzzles again Sebastian's cheek. "We both got lucky" Kurt says whispers against his ear.

"This is kind of cheesy" Sebastian laughs, causing Kurt to join in. Kurt decides to take control of things, pinning Sebastian onto his back and clambering up his body, straddling his hips. Sebastian stops laughing an immediately groans, huskily stating "Mine".  
Their lips crash together once more, Sebastian's hands resting on Kurt's ass squeezing gently. "Your ass is like a god" he states stupidly as Kurt attacks his neck. Kurt laughs "If my ass if a god your chest is heaven"

"Deal" Sebastian agrees, kissing Kurt deeply once more. Both boys groan, Sebastian pushing Kurt arms out from under him so the small boys body fall on top of him with a loud "oopf".

Suddenly a feminine voice gasps causing Sebastian to jump flipping Kurt off him.

"What the hell Sebastian?" Kurt asks Sebastian before he eyes spot Mrs Smythe standing in the doorway, his eyes comically widen.

"Mum! Have you ever heard of knocking" Sebastian huffs back at her, sending her an irritated glare.

"Sebastian! Don't talk to her like that" Kurt reprimands the sulking boy before assuring his mother "I swear it wasn't anything bad Mrs Smythe"

"Please Kurt call me Annabelle, trust me I know it wasn't bad I just didn't expect this to happen so soon" She assures the boys, with a huge grin on her face "I'm so happy you got my Sebby to settle down with one man, I was so afraid if he kept sleeping around he'd catch a-"

"MUM" Sebastian yells, his cheeks heating up and the sound of Kurt's laughter doesn't help one bit.

"What I was really worried you'd get something dear"

"TMI mum TMI" Sebastian huffs as Kurt keeps laughing and his mother walks out the room muttering "sorry for caring"

"Sebby don't pout dear we care for you" Kurt teases, resting his head on Sebastian chest as he blinks innocently up at the boy.

"Shut up" he whines, burying his face in Kurt's soft hair. Something that would normally earn who ever dared tough it a harsh slap, and an even worse tongue lashing. However Kurt smiles as Sebastian nuzzles further in, gently saying "Don't be upset dear she's really adorable"  
"She's embarrassing" he mutters darkly from Kurt's hair

"I guess it genetics then" Kurt teases, earning a laugh from the angry boy. Soon they both drift off to sleep, still wrapped in the other ones arms.

Outside the room Annabelle whispers down the phone "They're really are adorable Carole"

* * *

**Review me what you thought :) if you like I can do another chapter with Carole **


	2. 2 months

**Hey guys :)**

**Thanks for all the response to this so I kind of decided to make this a drabble series, with roughly each chapter being a month in their relationship, and being about people walking in on them**

**Still family friendly for now though so enjoy**

**Also PM me some prompts if you'd like I've got terrible writers block with my other fic so I need to write it out**

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were lounging around, both in sweats and tank top, having a typical lazy day, homework was done and both had a week of from school while the teachers were currently undergoing a new scheme, set up by Burt Hummel himself, too make sure all students were given the help they required.

"I'm really proud of what dads doing" Kurt states from where he was lying, currently looking on a tumblr fashion blog. Currently Calvin Klein skinny jeans were on sale for only $30 a pair. Making a mental note to ask his father about those later he turns away from the screen and smiles at his boyfriend.

Sebastian was lying across Kurt's pillows, watching some medical show on Kurt's TV. "You mean you're glad he's gotten all of us kids a week off of school?" Sebastian teases. Kurt simply throws him a half-hearted glare before deciding fashion can wait; he wanted to snuggle up to his boyfriend why he had the chance.

As Kurt puts his laptop back on his desk, Sebastian opens his arms waiting as Kurt crawls back onto the bed and into them. Things had been hard these last 2 months, with both boys going to schools 2 hours apart, as well as them both doing their senior year. This week would be the last proper time spent together until their exams finished.

Sighing into his boyfriend chest Kurt asks "How are they treating you at Dalton? Still got the klaine patrol bothering you?" The klaine patrol was a nickname Nick and Jeff came up with for all the members of the New Directions and the Warblers who refused to accept that the two of them were together. Often the boys were told they were being selfish and cruel to Blaine. While Kurt knows he can take it, he often worries about how it's affecting Sebastian.

"Its fine, I think they're starting to realise this isn't some plot to make Blaine jealous. That along with the fact Blaine has been sleeping with a certain sophomore Dalton attendee is starting to shatter the perfect world they've created"

"I'm sorry you have to go through it" Kurt apologises for the upmost time; Sebastian taps him on the nose stating "not your fault".

"I know I just feel like it is sometimes, you never would've got this is you dated someone else" Kurt says sadly, Sebastian being with someone else being the last thing he'd ever want.

"Why would I want anyone else when I have the most beautiful, wonderful and most talented person on this planet? I want you Kurt only you"

"I love you" Kurt states, a huge smile on his face. Sebastian loves that smile; he would do anything in the world to put it there. The strange thing is the only thing it takes to keep Kurt happy is telling him what he is, and assuring him that he's not leaving like Blaine had done.

"I love you too, I wish you saw how perfect you are" He mumbles back before leaning forward and catching Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. Both boys look into each other an eye, silently agreeing that it wasn't going to get too far, Kurt was still a virgin, something Sebastian was internally grateful for. Kurt pushes Sebastian so he's lying down flat across the top of the bed; he's long legs dangling off the bed. Kurt straddles Sebastian's stomach

Kurt kisses deeply, his hands grabbing the back of Sebastian head, finger wrapping in the fine hair there, controlling the pace of the kiss. Sebastian simply lays back, his hands clutching tightly to Kurt's tank top, kissing back with all he can muster.

As they continue to kiss, Kurt decides he's ready to take things a step further grasping the strong hands clutching his shirt and pushing them above the taller boys head. Sebastian looks up curiously, silently asking 'what are you doing'. Kurt simply smirks, dropping his grip on Sebastian's hands as he grabs the hem of his shirt and starts tugging it off. '_This is it' _he thinks nervously '_the first time another man will see me shirtless'_ ignoring all the whispers of insecurity he pulls the shirt over his head. Taking a deep breath he looks down to see Sebastian's reaction.

"Oh my god" Sebastian almost moans at the sight of the pale, toned chest in front of him. Kurt doesn't have a six pack; however his stomach is tight with much more sleeker and sexier muscles. His hips stand out, still containing some healthy fat on them however. What really draws his attention is the way his shoulders connect to his torso. He'd always found Kurt's arms mouth-watering but the tight muscles connecting them to his body makes him practically drool '_who knew that could even be attractive?'_ he asks. Looking up he sees Kurt hesitant eyes, looking at him waiting for approval.

"You're simply the most stunning person I've ever seen" he informs Kurt, sitting up himself and following suit of pulling his shirt off. Kurt watches, with not as much interest. He had seen Sebastian shirtless many times, the boy preferred to sleep only in pants. Still he can barely tear his eyes away from the set of abs on his stomach and the strong muscles standing out of every inch of him. Sebastian doesn't look like a body builder though, just like a muscled up dancer.

"I don't know how you've lived your life without seeing yourself then" He counters back, giggling slightly as Sebastian pulls him down for another heated kiss.

Carole came home early that day, carrying a bag of groceries she had bought. Burt had agreed to let Sebastian stay over this week, after having a talk with the boys about how he expects things to go down in his house even when he's not around. Both boys quickly agreed, both wanting to spend all the time they could together as well as Sebastian not practically wanting to spend this week alone since his parents had gone to France to visit some sick relative. Mrs Smythe had talked to Carole and Burt and agreed to this plan.

Carole pulled out lots of sweets, a couple bags of popcorn and some bottles of soda. Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck were going to have a gaming night together in the lounge room and with Sebastian over she knew they'd all be pigging out together tonight. Deciding to go check on Kurt and Sebastian she heads downstairs into the basement.

Sebastian had rolled Kurt onto his back and was currently sucking a giant hickey onto the boy's chest, when Kurt suddenly gasps "did you hear that?"

Groaning from being interrupted from marking the new found skins he says "it's nothing don't worry babe" Sebastian catches Kurt's lips in another kiss, instantly calming the boy. Suddenly the sound of creaking stairs catches his attention. "I told you it was someone" Kurt mutters, both boys quickly covering up with the blanket

Carole gently pushes the door open, and gasps at the sight. Sebastian and Kurt are both cuddled up under Kurt's huge blanket, watching a doctor show where someone is currently talking about the effects of unhygienic measures in a kitchen.

"Hey Carole" Sebastian greets, trying to hide the deepness in his voice "we didn't hear you come home"

"Only been here a couple minutes" she assures the adorable boys "just wanted to tell you I got some stuff for tonight, come on upstairs if you want any of it before the bottomless pits arrive"

"Will do" Kurt squeaks, quickly covering it with a cough. Carole smiles before turning around and heading back up the stairs. Kurt sighs in relief, clutching a hand to his chest "oh god I almost died" he says, causing Sebastian to laugh, kissing Kurt's bare back.

"Come on love get your shirt on before she comes back again" Sebastian teases and he gets up and starts pulling on his shirt

"What is with our parents and interrupting us?"


	3. Niff

**Hey guys :)**

**I though I would let you know ive started posting this on tumblr too so if you happen to stumble across it never fear :)**

**Also got a new name finally *claps***

**I'm also on the hunt for some prompts so if theres any plot bunnies in your head you don't mind sharing please do share**

**here we go**

* * *

Sebastian was relived. Relieved was most likely an understatement but after those mind numbing exams he was happy to settle with that. Dalton was known for producing over achieving students, almost all of whom would get offers from the top Ivy League schools in America.

Sebastian was '_sure this would be great for those boring Daltoners who wanted to be boring lawyers or start some cheesy business selling stockings or what not, I however don 't have the same views.'_ He thinks bitterly, smirking at some freshman who crossed the corridor when he saw him coming. He for some time was like all those lost minded souls, now though he knows that maybe following the set path by your boring parents isn't the way to go. '_god it's Kurt little smart bastard showing me that not only do I have quite a sappy heart but that I can go for my dreams"_

Before meeting Kurt he planned to go to Harvard and study medicine, now however he wants to be a performer. '_Not that Barbra stuff lady hobbit is going after, nor the power Ballard stuff Kurt enjoy, not that I don't mind watching that especially with Kurt dancing' _Sebastian cheekily thinks. No Sebastian wanted to sing, dance and act for a TV. Cameras, stress of rehearsals and cliché love affairs between co-workers. Nothings scripted except the scripts, '_sounds perfectly non-boring to me' _

With a smile on his face Sebastian opens he dorm room, surprised by the gift waiting for him on his bed. Kurt was laying spread out watching a movie on his laptop, totally unknowing of his boyfriend's presence in the room. Sebastian quietly places his bag onto the floor before creeping up behind Kurt, his hands hovers just above before he pounces. Kurt shrieks as Sebastian's body crashes on top of his in a huge hug.

"Hey babe" Sebastian teases from above him

Kurt burst out laughing before struggling so he's now lying flat underneath him. "Hey yourself" he greets, a huge grin on his face. Another thing about Dalton exams is that they finish the day after the McKinley ones, meaning Kurt had plenty of time to distress, sleep and prepare himself to surprises Sebastian once his exams finished.

Sebastian nuzzles into Kurt's neck as the smaller boy trails his hands lazily up and down Sebastian's back, in a subtle massage. "How do you think you went" Kurt whispers lazily, enjoying the comfort of cuddling with his boyfriend.

"Well couldn't do worse then David, he had a mental breakdown in class screaming that the questions in the test weren't covered in class" Sebastian chuckles "It's okay though" he reassures as he sees Kurt eyes crinkle with worry "He was given an extra week to study and the teachers are going to help him study.

"Poor boy, he never did test well" Kurt hums, Sebastian sits up off Kurt and stretches his arms above his head.

"Poor all of us being stuck in these horrible uniforms" Sebastian mutters before heading to his wardrobe to change into something more comfortable.

"I agree with you there, probably the top thing I love about not being here anymore" Kurt agrees, turning off Sebastian's laptop and putting it back on his desk.

"How do you think you went?" Sebastian asks, standing in only his boxers searching through his drawers.

"I went well I think, Britt and Santana decided that we were going to become a study group 2 days before the exams. Must say they're right about those girls being geniuses, nowhere near close to our superior brains though, but I think the three of us might be heading to New York together with top marks" answers before noticing that Sebastian had dumped his uniform on the floor, creases already prominent on the shirt.

"Four" Sebastian corrects, smirking as Kurt glares at the clothes on the floor "It doesn't matter Kurt I'll iron them later" he deflects. Kurt doesn't agree with this, knowing from his own eyes that Sebastian and an iron is a deadly mix. He shoves Sebastian lightly before bending over to pick up the crumpled uniform. "Like I trust you with an iron" he mutters "And seriously does it take that long to put on pants?"

"Well you're not taking me to new York with you so why do I need pants?" he teases.

Nick and Jeff were exhausted; the exams had done their toll on both the boys. Now they were over however neither boy could relax, Jeff had an audition for Julliard in a week and Nick's admission for Yale was due. They both knew they needed a break though.

"Let's see Sebby" Jeff suggests sleepily, his body leaning heavily on his boyfriends shoulders.

Nick wraps his arms tighter around the taller boy before humming his agreement. "Sure we could play some video games that might help wake you up"

"I'm sorry, maybe I don't want a meerkat ruining my sweet lady loving" Kurt teases back, deciding to be mature and sticking his tongue out at Sebastian.

"Baby if you're down there with that tongue out I got some things you could do" Sebastian flirts.

"God Seb, you're such a charmer" Kurt laughs before placing the now neatly folded uniform on Sebastian's desk.

Sebastian corners him against the desk, arms resting either side of Kurt's body trapping the boy. "Got you now" he huskily states.

"Oh heaven what will I do know" Kurt dramatically gasps, slapping Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian door suddenly slams open, causing both boys to jump. Sebastian stumbles and falls into Kurt's chest. Both boys crash onto the desk, blushing heavily as Sebastian mostly naked body covers Kurt's.

"Oh my god" Jeff gasps, Sebastian was on top on Kurt, eyes wide with lust wearing only boxers.

"Sebastian!" Nick squeaks.

"Oh my god, it isn't what it looks like, I mean were dating but we're-"

"Nick, Jeff how pleasant of you to burst into my dorm" Sebastian states cheekily

"Are you having sex?" Nick squeaks, face suddenly feeling hot.

"Almost" Sebastian winks back

"Shut up Seb" Kurt mutters "Don't worry were not, someone here just can't put his pants on" he finishes glaring at Sebastian before shoving him off himself.

"That's hot" Jeff mutters, looking intently at the boys.

"Jeff" Nick gasps.

"What it is" he cheekily answers.

"Dear god, just get out" Sebastian commands, ushering the boys out of his dorm making sure to lock the door behind them.

Kurt bursts out into laughter. "Well at least were hot" he smirks

"Yeah yeah now shut up and give me a kiss" Sebastian mutters before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss.

* * *

**Review Please**


	4. Brittana

**Hey guys I am so sorry for delayed updates :) This is extra long so I hope it makes up for it**

**Kind of steamy**

* * *

Brittany giggled as she cuddled closer into Santana's car seat. The two of them had gone to a drive in theatre where they proceeded to make out for half the movie, enjoying the privacy of Santana's leather car seat. Brittany had brought her rainbow fluffy blanket which both girls were currently cuddled under.

"Sanny" Brittany whispers to the dark haired girl. Santana head snaps up from where she was watching the film and quickly turns towards her blond girlfriend.

"Whats up Britt Britt?" She answers as she cuddles the girl closer on her chest.

"Can we go see Kurtie after this?" Brittany pleas batting her eyelids innocently "I miss him and meerkat"

"I don't see how you can actually like that vermin" Santana chuckles lovingly "Kurt we can do though, head over and surprise him after this. Now come on and give me some sweet lady cuddles"

"I love you Sanny" Brittany squeals before pulling herself upon Santana's lap, both girls giggle happily as they continue to cuddle. Not so different to what's happening back in Lima.

Kurt squeals as Sebastian tackles him onto the couch. Finn groans as they steal his place before settling into one of the single seats.

"Are you guys going to be doing that the whole time?" He grumbles "I really want to watch the movie without little 'Sebby' or 'Kurt you sex kitten'"

"Someones grumpy because they aren't getting any" Sebastian sings songs causing Kurt to laugh and the tall boy to pout.

"Rachel decided we needed to go on another break" Finn grumbles "Apparently my perfomances are suffering and she doesn't have enough time for a relationship with me around practicing with Blanderson"

"Oh Finn, I am so proud" Kurt mocks proudness "You're learning to insult people, my baby boys growing up"

"Just why aren't I enough for her?" Finn asks hopelessly, Kurt instantly feels for the boy. He felt the same way with Blaine, that reason being one of the main causes of them falling apart.

"She isn't worth it Finn" Sebastian says surprising both the boys. Sebastian wouldn't generally comfort those he didn't truly care for, and if the constant competition happening between the boys indicated anything, it was they didn't care to deeply for each. Things changed though as Sebastian had started coming around more, by the time Kurt and Sebastian had gotten together both boys seemed to have set some ground rules. Shaky rules, but rules none the less.

"Who else would want to date me though, I'm that medi thing you say Kurt what is it?"

"Mediocre Finn, and you're not that Finn" Kurt assures the boy as he crosses the room to pull his brother in for a hug "You're one of the most special people in the whole glee club, when you get out of here you'll believe it"

"Getting out without Rachel would be the best option" Sebastian agrees from where he sits behind Kurt on the Hummel/Hudson coffee table "You need a girl from a different town, not a desperate Lima wannabe who's going to crush you to get what she wants"

"You really think so?" Finn asks both the boys, they nod with huge smiles on their faces "Thank you guys. I really needed that right now. Oh and umm you two can make out if you want now, I'm not in such a bad mood"

"Don't worry Finn we don't really have an exhibition kink" Kurt teases before he pulls Sebastian back onto his body. They fall on the couch as Finn sets up the movie. Finn had heard from the glee guys about the Hunger Games so he decided to try it out. Sebastian immediately begged Kurt to join when he saw Finn with the DVD.

As the movie played Kurt found himself submerged in the story, '_Screwed Sebastian for liking a decent movie'_. Both boys were cuddled tightly together under Kurt's thick brown comforter, Sebastian lies with his head on Kurt's chest and his hand holding Kurt's pale one which rest upon his prominent hip. Kurt lazily smiled at the screen when Sebastian nosed the conjunction between his neck and shoulder.

Soon the movie credits began rolling and the boys separate to stretch their muscles. Kurt raised his hands above his head stretches his body out, his shirt rises slightly and shows of his tight stomach. Sebastian smirks before grabbing onto Kurt's butt gently. "Hmm my hot boy" Sebastian grins as Kurt flushes.

"Umm okay I'll be leaving then" Finn states awkwardly "I'm going to play games at Pucks, don't make anything for me I'll just have dinner there"

"Okay" Kurt giggles into Sebastian chest as the boy's face breaks out into a huge grin at the opportunity to have the house on their own. Burt and Carole had gone off to DC for a conference so there was little chance of interruption.

"Good plan, well don't keep him waiting Finn" Sebastian rushes and he practically pushes Finn out the door.

"Wait are you to-"

"We'll be great now off you go" Sebastian assures before finally getting Finn out the house. As soon as he shut the door Sebastian launches himself at Kurt, their bodies crash to the couch in a fit of giggles.

"Hi" Kurt grins up at Sebastian, his hands stroke along the his face lovingly.

"Hello handsome" Sebastian giggle his reply before leaning down and claiming Kurt's mouth in a kiss. Kurt kisses back heatedly, spreading his legs he allows Sebastian's body to slot into his own.

Over the last month they had begun reaching a more heated stage of their relationships, both deeming they were ready for more from each other. Kurt moans as Sebastian begins grinding into him, the denim from both their jeans causing heated friction. Sebastian opens Kurt mouth with his tongue. His hands skim up Kurt's thighs and hook his long legs around his waist before pushing forwards once more to rubs together.

"O-oh god Kurt, so good, so flexible" Sebastian pants into Kurts ear, the vibrations from his voice going straight to his ever hardening erection.

"Seb please" Kurt moans

"What Kurt, got to use your words baby"

"G-go t-to my room" Kurt gasps "W-wanna suck you, not here t-though"

"God Kurt" Sebastian's moans before he quickly shoves himself of the couch. Kurt whines at the separation but Sebastian swiftly picks him up, holding on to his ass, and begins leading him towards the stairs.

"F-fuck" Kurt whimpers before he begins sucking marks into Sebastian neck. He fingers travel down the button on, they stop in the hall so Kurt can push it down Sebastian's long arms. "I love your chest" Kurt whispers huskily into Sebastians ear.

Sebastian groans before pushing Kurt's body into the railings of the stairs, Kurt gasps as Sebastian begins pulling his cardigan off his body leaning back he allows it to slide of his back. Sebastian groans in frustration "Too much clothes"

"Ugh Seb I want you" Kurt groans before a sudden screech rips from his throat.

Sebastian instantly pulls the boy closer, thinking he hurt him on the railings before a flash of blonde catches his attention from the corner of his eyes. The front door is open, Santana and Brittany stand with their mouths open watching the scene fold out in front of them.

"Woah" Brittany whispers "I didn't know my dolphin was that kinky"

"Britt!" Kurt gasps before dropping his legs from Sebastian waist "I can explain"

"No need to porcelain" Santana smirks "I was always hesitant about you Sebastian-" she begins

"Really wouldn't of guessed" Sebastian snarks

"Might want to take that comment back" Santana grins "If you turn my Porce into that boy you're doing something right"

Kurt and Sebastian mouths drop simultaneously "Now boys keep those mouths closed, you need those for something else" she teases making a crude gesture with her hand and mouth.

"Kurt's a good kisser isn't he" Britt whispers to Sebastian

"Okay that's enough" Kurt says "Girl lounge room now, Sebastian and I need to cool off"

"Oh Kurtie remember these are thin walls" Santana teases as the boys walk up the stairs

"Like you would know"

"Fuck I would Hummel"

"Shut up Satan"

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
